Prelude to Sportacus
by ingredbud
Summary: This is a short idea as to why Sportacus doesn't have a wife. Long before he protected the children and citizens of Latibær, he was a simple elf, living his life the way elves do until one fateful morning he was encountered by a beautiful woman and things go from there.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short prelude as to why Sportacus doesn't have a wife. Long before he protected the children and citizens of Latibær, he was a simple elf, living his life the way elves do until one fateful morning he was encountered by a beautiful woman and things go from there.

**A Prelude to Sportacus**

Latibær,

Zanna stared out her window at the fog, she recounted that early morning when she saw the elf come out of the clouds and sprinkle some dust on her garden, he didn't see her. In a matter of hours all of her flowers grew to adulthood. This man, this fairy or whatever he was, was strikingly handsome. She had never seen such an example before as most men of the town were attractive but not like this. She wondered about him as she looked up knowing that he was up there amidst the clouds beyond the haze. How could she meet him? He surely would vanish like a ghost if he caught sight of her, for humans were not allowed to see elves.

She heard a noise behind her and spun around, a man was standing in the shadows, she could not see his face. "Now I am bound to you, do you realise what you've done?" He said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" She raised her voice a notch, scared out of her night gown of what he might do.

But he kept a cool tone, "I am the elf, Baldur. You saw me in your garden."

She pulled her collar closer to her throat and quivered, "what do you want?"

"In our lore, if a human catches sight of us, we are stuck to that being forever. Now I am here to do your bidding. I cannot leave your side. You realise how unhappy you've made me? My freedom is gone now thanks to you."

She stuttered and squinted, trying to see through the darkness. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to SEE you, it was by accident."

He stepped closer and now she could see him a little bit, he was wearing a cap and medieval clothing. He was dressed like he was hundreds of years old. She could see that he had wicked azure eyes but could not make out the shade of his hair as it was covered. His was young though perhaps in his twenties according to human years.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, whispering.

"First of all," he started, his voice was soft and caring. "Tell me your name, dear girl?"

She hesitated and turned away in fear. "And then what will you do?"

"I will be yours."

"I'm not telling you my name, some elves are tricky, you may try to eat me."

"I could, but I won't. Now what is your name?"

She turned to him finally. "It's Zanna."

He smiled, and she could see a thin moustache above his upper lip. "Tonight, while it's still young and before the dawn comes, I will take you to my craft and show you places beyond Latibær."

He held out his hand to her. She stared at it and then at his face. "Do you expect me to trust you?"

"Yes, do you promise never to tell a soul that I was in your room?"

"No one would believe me if I told them."

"Perhaps they would, but what you are about to experience tonight will only sound like the wild dreams of a fanatical girl."

"I will go with you, if you promise not to hurt me."

"I promise."

She put her hand in his and he lead her to the window, they went out and he flew upward. Her hand clasped tighter out of fear he might let her go. They soared hard and fast through the nightly mist and soon a hot air balloon came into view. He helped her into the basket and ignited the fire to sail away through the clouds. Zanna wondered where he was taking her, but now that they were out of the fog she could see him perfectly in the moonlight. He stared at her for a long time and sent shivers down her back.

She never had an elf _bound_ to her. This was too strange. She never had any friends, she was a loner, but this person, this creature was very interested in her acquaintance. She decided to let things happen naturally and let the elf have his way with her, if he promised not to harm her, then what good was there worrying about him?

They ascended into the star-filled sky, it seemed as though they were all falling at once all around them. The moon was spinning like a plate. What was happening? She felt queasy and drowsy.

Zanna closed her eyes just for a second, and that second was all she needed to pass out…


	2. Chapter 2

Opun yuur ayzzzz

Zaaannna

Her eylids opened slowly.

"Open your eyes, Zanna." Baldur said.

She was still in the hot air balloon. It wasn't a dream. He helped her up and they peered over a waterfall. It was vicious and thunderous as it cascaded into a massive crevice in the earth. She wondered now if he was going to throw her into it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said. "If you watch close enough you will see water sprites dancing above the waves."

She sighed and nodded, "yes, it's very nice, but why are we here?"

"Are you not pleased with this first gift of mine?" He looked disappointed, a trait she thought only humans used on a needful basis.

"No, no. It's wondrous, I've actually never seen this in person and from such a depth. It's a lovely gift, thank you."

"I want to please you, Zanna."

He moved closer to her and she escaped to the other end of the basket. "Where else do you wish to take me?"

"Anywhere you want to go?" He stopped pursuing her. "Paris, Persia or Russia?"

"Sure."

"Or I could kiss you."

She stared dumbfounded at him. Did she just hear him correctly? She had never been kissed before. She blushed and stared at his feet. "Perhaps, but what fun would that be? I'm not an interesting enough person."

"I have never kissed a human before that's in itself very interesting."

Now she glanced at him gazing at her with those remarkable blue eyes, she found his features were very intimidating. She secretly wanted him to kiss her. Yes. Just to see what it was like. She wanted a kiss: one which was over a waterfall, in a hot air balloon, beneath the large ivory moon.

All she could do was grin, she wasn't sure why, perhaps it was out of shyness, fear or overexcitement. But he just kept on staring at her, her elf minion. Handsome, considerate, and hopeful. He took her face in his palm and caressed her smooth cheek. He moved closer to her and slowly leaned forward. His lips lightly grazed hers for a few seconds and then he pulled away as if he was afraid to scare her.

Her heart started to pound harder, she could feel it trying bust its way out of her chest, but thankfully stayed put regardless of its wild eagerness. Now he broke his gape and looked at the waterfall as if he were upset or saddened by the kiss. She felt for his feelings and decided to break the ice that built up between them.

"What did you do before we met?" She asked, kindly but sympathetically.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her again. She loved it when he stared at her. "I am a flower fairy. I make things grow. I take care of Mother Nature's gardens."

"That explains a lot, my mom always questioned why her tulips and lilies grew so fast."

He didn't reply to that.

She touched him on the shoulder, "are you truly distressed?"

He shook his head no. "You appear to be a good person. I may like to be around you."

"You can leave anytime, you don't have to stay."

"I doubt that I can now, but I will try to make you happy."

"What will make me happy is to see you cheerful."

She hugged him. "We can be friends, you don't have to be my slave."

He hesitantly embraced her in return, he apparently never experienced this type of sensation. "We can be friends for sure, but you will be a friend who receives many donations from me."

She stopped holding him, "Baldur…"

"Yes?"

"You can give me gifts, as long as I am allowed to give you gifts too."

He smiled, "if it will please you."

There again was the reply of a servant, but she Zanna decided to accept that was who he was. She wondered if she could change him? Perhaps, if he was stuck with her, she could make him very generous and also help others.

That night they flew over the frozen Baltic Sea, she wished she brought her camera as proof, but Baldur informed her that she was in the presence of an imp and that all photos taken would come out shaded and black. He decided to take her home undetected before the fog let up.

He promised to come for her again another night.


	3. Chapter 3

Zanna didn't tell her parents that she was visited by an elf, they wouldn't believe her. They also wouldn't believe that she was kissed by one. It was a splendid kiss. One she simply could not stop thinking about. He said he'd come back to get her the next night. Where would he take her? She wanted to be swept off her feet by him. _Baldur_… such a extraordinary name.

She walked through a field, the smell of the ocean was all around. The mountains were off in the distance. Was Baldur beyond them in his craft waiting for the hours to pass until he could see his friend again?

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, it was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, those same eyes that stared at her in the moonlight. He smiled and placed his index finger to his lips as if to shush the scare from turning into utter horror. It was Baldur, but he looked different. He was wearing a sweater, rubber boots and trousers. His hat was gone.

"Baldur?"

He nodded. "I promised to be yours truly, so now, even when you think you're alone you're obviously not."

"What are you doing here?"

He put his hands in his pockets and strolled by her, "it's the kiss we shared. I can't stop thinking about it. I'd like very much to relive it and watch you blush every time I mention it."

"You shouldn't be here, someone might see you."

He stopped and looked at her as if she said the most absurd thing. "Who? Who would see me? You're all alone out here. No one knows you're here except me."

"So what do we do?"

He smiled. "We can go to the mountains. Would you like that?"

"They're too far away."

"I can bring you there. I can bring you anywhere. Just name it and I'll be at your beckon call."

"You really want to be my servant?"

He got down on one knee as if he were going to ask her to marry him. "If you'll have me?"

"Stand on your feet, Baldur, I am not a queen."

He laughed quietly, "you stole me away from mine, so you are now mine. Don't you understand that? Ever since I realised you I loved you."

"You're talking crazy now."

"Say that you love me too?"

"Stand up!"

He stood up quickly and took her hands, "will you kiss me again?"

"If I do, what will happen next?"

He gazed as if he really didn't know the answer to that. "Do you want to be an elf? We can go into the wilderness…"

She stepped back but he wouldn't let go of her hands. "I have heard stories of elves playing tricks on humans. I have heard of creatures stealing children and leading travellers astray to their deaths."

"They are just stories, Zanna. This is the real thing! Say you'll go away with me!"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "How does one become an elf?"

"Love me…truly love me."

"I hardly know you, it will be difficult."

"So, you don't love me?"

"Not right now, but if you give it time, perhaps I might, if you're good."

"Then I will wait. Will you hold my hand and walk with me?"

She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip at first. "Won't somebody see us?"

"Only _you_ can see me."

"I see. You said that you were going to see me tonight, where were we supposed to go?"

"I was going to take you away, Zanna, and never bring you back. You have enraptured me."

She liked how he swooned over her, she was never this liked before, she was used to much rejection in school and hardly spoken to at home. This offer to go to the fairy kingdom was exhilarating, she wanted to go, would it be dreadfully painful or would it be comforting like one falling asleep?

"Tell me about yourself, Zanna." He started. "What are your hobbies? What's your favourite book? Your treasured song? Your most cherished poem? What is your favourite colour? Tell me everything, I want to hear."

She smiled and pressed her lips together. "There is not much to me, I am a very plain and simple person. Please, do tell me about yourself? I've often wondered about the personal lives of fairies."

"Really?"

"No, not really, I mean." He giggled silently. "Actually, it interests me now, now that you're here. Please do tell, who are you?"

He stopped walking and peered around as if there was a predator. He then suddenly looked at Zanna with much concern. "You should go home."

"Why?"

"It's not safe out here."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped holding her hand. "Return to your home, Zanna, and promise me you will never venture out alone anymore."

"If you are at my beckon call, does that also mean you are my protector?"

"I can't protect you from everything."

"Will I see you tonight?"

He nodded. "Leave your window open, I will come to you."

There was the sound of a rock or pebble rolling in the distant and Zanna gaped in that direction. She then looked back at Baldur but he was gone. Vanished like a phantom with the wind. The atmosphere seemed different. She felt like there were eyes on her. Something out there was watching her, something not good, something evil. Going back home seemed like a good idea. She pulled her sweater tighter around her body and headed back to her house. Although Baldur disappeared she could still feel his existence.

Crawling amongst the rocks was an ugly troll. It was fascinated by Zanna's beauty. It saw Baldur, and it hated elves, fairies, and anything good. Its heart was purple with revulsion. It now knew that this attractive human was in leagues with a mystical creature. It knew of their secret. The troll would disguise itself too and try to steal Zanna away from her elf friend. It would in fact try to kill her if it couldn't marry her. _Turn her into an elf_? Why not a troll? It snickered and disappeared with a snap of its fingers…


	4. Chapter 4

Zanna got a job as a dishwasher at some local café. As she washed all of those dishes and cups she thought about Baldur and his offerings: one to go with him to the wilderness, one to love him, and one to kiss him again. She didn't love him, but she did admire him. He was striking and young. Yes, perhaps the life he promised would be better than this. He did come that one night as promised and they went in his balloon to India to see the Taj Mahal. It was just like Aladdin and his flying carpet; he could go anywhere he liked with it.

She really did not want this job, but her family was very poor and needed the income. A man burst through the doors of the café and grinned a billion dollar grin. He was tall, thin and raven haired. Zanna never seen him before, but noticed he was dressed in probably his most expensive three piece purple pin-striped suit. He sat down at a table and put his feet adorned in spats on top of the table. His rude behaviour annoyed the manager, who immediately came by and gestured that the costumer should not put his feet on the table top.

"I am looking for a young lady." The wealthy fellow said. "I am searching for someone in particular, and she works here…"

Zanna quietly stood by the doorway of the kitchen and slightly hid. She watched and listened.

"Who?" The manager cried.

"She has hair the colour of oak, skin the colour of the moon, and a voice that sounds like a choir."

"I don't know WHO you speak of! No one with that description works here."

"She is also very poor I hear and likes to take long walks in deserted fields with…filthy elves."

The manager looked over his shoulder and Zanna hid from view. "I don't know who you are referring to; I think you should leave, sir."

The man rose to his feet and put his hat on, "fine, but inform her that I will be paying her a visit tonight."

"Please leave, sir. I won't ask you again."

That night Zanna lay in her bed, she left the window open and waited for Baldur. A very cold breeze blew in and she was hesitant to get out of her warm bed to close her window. Something grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled her under the covers. She recovered immediately after the hands let go and threw the blanket off her face. She saw a figure standing there in the shadows and she smiled.

"I knew you would come!" She said happily.

It chuckled and stepped closer to the bed so she could see his face. It was courser and broader than Baldur's features. He was handsome in his own way. But it was not who she expected, it was someone else.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked of her.

"Yes, you're the man that was at the café today."

"Yes, and you didn't come out of the kitchen. Why?"

"Wait," she composed her self, sat up, and put the wall to her back. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Do you remember your walk in the field?"

"Yes."

"Well, I saw you. I was following you actually. Then I saw you with an elf. Strange, how did that happen?"

"That's none of your business. Now who are you?"

"Don't fear me, child, I am only here to talk. But if you wish, we could do more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me slip into bed with you."

She pulled the covers up all around her. "Get out of here."

"I allowed you to see me this night, I can't leave now, I am your servant! Actually, that's a lie, anyone can see me."

"I already have an elf friend."

"I am NOT an elf." He sat on the foot of the bed. "Do allow me to _kiss_ you."

"Who are you? What are you?"

"If you kiss me, I will tell you, divine being." He tried to yank the blankets off of her.

"If you touch me, I will scream."

"No one will help you, I do as I please. Do you want to know why I was at the café?"

"Why?"

"I was looking for you. I hear you are looking for a husband. I am that person. Why didn't you come out to greet me?"

"I'm not interested, and I'm not looking for a spouse, now please leave."

"I can give you many riches; you never have to work again. You will have so much luck…"

"No."

"Are you waiting for your friend tonight?" He gaped at the window and slightly chortled.

She faltered a bit at his presence. "He will be here any minute."

"And if he doesn't come, do choose me, I offer more than just love."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you need me. Promise to kiss me, and you will always have fortune. Promise to marry me and let me live here and I will grant your family prosperity for many generations. Please think about this. I will come back tomorrow night for an answer." He snapped his fingers and faded away like a puff of smoke.

Baldur jumped through the open window with a great smirk on his face, "come out of that bed, Zanna, and let us dance the night away!"

He took her by the hand, pulled her out of bed, and flew with her to the nearest rooftop… He sprinkled fairy dust on her and Zanna watched in awe as her nightgown turned into a sky blue gown, there were feathers on the tail end of the dress. Baldur took her in his embrace and stared into her eyes. He held on to her waist most securely.

"Every second I'm gone from you kills me. I must be with you more than just during the night. Days and nights, my dear, minutes and hours if I have to…"

"You can be with me as much as you like. We are friends after all."

"I want to be more than just friends, I want to be your lover."

She gasped and tried not to smile out of sheer awkwardness. "We can't!"

"We can!"

"But I'm human-"

"I don't care. You don't know how you make me feel."

She wanted to ask him a few questions, but the moment was held tight by his words. She stared at him and admired his great characteristics.

"I want to give you everything, Zanna. I love you."

She wanted to say she loved him too but was too scared because she didn't know what to feel. How can they think this way so strongly when they only knew each other for such a short period of time? They slow danced for a few minutes, clouds and stars were miles above. She wanted to tell him about that thing that was in her room prior and what it offered. It offered her family wealth and it was an offer too good to be true. Could Baldur recommend the same thing? She was nervous to ask. She also wanted love; this was also a very important factor. Could she have luck, wealth AND love?

He smiled at her and her nerves nearly melted. He went in slowly to kiss her again and she didn't refuse. It was a kiss that lasted over a minute, but she wanted it to last an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you think about what I said?" Came this awful, bad-breathed, voice. Zanna was still reeling over the previous night but now here was a new one. The creature woke Zanna from a dead sleep. In the darkness was that hideous man in his three piece suit. She bolted upright and pressed up against the wall as he sat on the bed.

"Now, is the time to give me an answer." He said, cleaning the dirt from his fingernails.

"I think it's a bad idea."

"If I don't hear a satisfactory answer tonight, or if your response hurts my feelings, I may have to hurt you and your family."

"How?"

"Well, for one, I will kill them."

"No!"

"Then will you marry me?"

She was utterly confused now. "Marry you? What do you mean?"

"Become like me."

"Are you an elf too?"

"I told you I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"I will reveal that to you after you submit."

"I don't know." She got out of bed and he leapt from his position and held her in his arms. She was completely appalled by him, he smelled of old moss.

"Say, yes, ask me to stay in your house. I will take care of you!"

"I can't answer you…I'm puzzled."

"Say the words, human." His voice was stern now.

All she could think about was Baldur, if only he'd burst through the window this instant. "What is your name?"

He smiled, "it's Grim Galdur."

"And if I agree you will grant me riches?"

"Of course, but I have to be a member of your household."

After the sinister creature left she went up in the air balloon with Baldur. "Do you believe in bad fairies?" She asked him as they soared over the dark countryside.

"Well, of course, not all can be good. Why?"

"If you encounter one, what should you do?"

"I've never encountered one before, but I guess I'd stay clear of it."

She thought about her family and their dire straights. They needed money. The offer of Grim Galdur was very good but awfully scary. She didn't know what to do. "Could you offer me money, Baldur?"

He sort of chuckled. "What for?"

"Oh, I am a poor person, you see and I heard elves give out riches to humans?"

"Not I."

"No?"

"Of course not, I'm not a troll. Such odd questions, why is this?"

"Oh, I am only wondering, that's all."

He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She enjoyed this closeness and placed her hands on his. The ground whizzed by, there were no clouds in the sky, except the moon. She was alone with her elf. She looked over her shoulder at him and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm glad I met you." She said. "I enjoy our time together."

She felt a tinge of emotion for him. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "We can go to the ocean. We can catch sight of whales and dolphins playing. Would you like that?"

Zanna wanted to go but she was feeling rather tired. "I'd rather stay here with you, and let you hold me like this."

He made her turn to him so he could stare into her eyes. "I thought this experience of knowing you would be a bad one, but it has turned out most graciously."

"I know."

"I want to be with you always now, not just as a servant, but as your companion."

"Can't you become like a human?"

"No one but you can see me."

"How do we change that?"

"We can't."

"So then how do we make it work? You want to be a couple, how do we thrive together if no one can see you."

"Are you finally realising how much I want this to happen?"

"If you want it to happen we have to do more."

"What more do you want? You've already stolen my heart." He said.

She smiled, "live with me."

"I won't, I mean, I cant. I can only exist here." He pointed to her chest and then all around. "And out here. But I can visit you, I can take you away. Yes, that's what we'll do, we'll go to the wilderness. Do you want to do that?"

"I can't abandon my family, they need me."

"You need love too. I can offer that."

"I need someone who will grant me food and treasures."

He stepped away from her, "I don't know how to help you there."

"I can't go to the wilderness with you, Baldur. I just can't, I have responsibilities."

That night as she was in bed she thought about her dilemma. One creature was offering what her family needed, and one was offering his friendship and love. She wondered if she could have both? She got out of bed and went to the field. That night she walked amongst the weeds and wild flowers. Grim Galdur popped out from behind a rock.

"So did you think about what I said?" He asked, he was a gangly misshapen specimen of life.

"Yes, but I will not marry you."

"No?"

"You can live in my house if you want so long as you don't cause trouble."

"You must let me sleep in your warm bed every night."

"That's out of the question."

"Then I refuse to help you."

"You refuse? You are the one who offered."

"There are stipulations, and they are required if you want money. Let me come home with you this very night."

"Where will you sleep then?"

"In bed with you, of course."

She sighed, "and if I let you do that, what will you do?"

"We will figure that out when the time comes."

Zanna thought about Baldur, "I'm not sure what to think, I'm confused. I've fallen in love with an elf."

Grim nearly puked, "let's not talk about that, you will change your mind once you live the high life of royalty. Once you become my wife, you will never think of a stinkin' elf ever again!"

"Why do I have to become your wife?"

"Do as I say, and you'll get what you desire. Do you understand?"

She gestured that he follow her, and he stayed close like some lovelorn dog, and together they went to her house.

That night he slipped under the blankets with her. He held on to her like a child holds its precious little teddy. He smelled of rotten flowers and magma rock. If Baldur should burst into the room, all true love would be over. She decided to kick this troll out if her wishes didn't come true. He (or it) started to kiss her arm and looked at her with its vicious brown eyes. "One day you will come to love me."

She vomited in her mouth a bit. "I doubt that."

"Don't resist me, it hurts my feelings and if you hurt my feelings bad things will happen to your household."

"Please don't hurt my family."

"Tomorrow night you must promise to give your body to me."

"I will think about it."

She remained silent the rest of the night. She realised she made a blunder, but closed her tearful eyes and tried to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the next morning she found her room was filled with orange and scarlet drapes, there was food on her dresser, all types of food such as sausage, cheese and baklava. There was a Persian carpet sprawled out on the floor. Her blankets were of Chinese silk and there were handcrafted thread pictures of Geishas on her wall. She got out of bed slowly and looked out her window. The town was still its same old self, but in her room the maharaja had paid her a visit. She was rich, it seemed. She put on her satin housecoat and ruby adorned slippers and rushed downstairs. Her parents greeted her and were actually happy. The whole house was decorated in rich yellow curtains and expensive oak furniture. Her mom was in tears that they had succumbed to such wealth overnight. She was happy and confused, "we are blessed and saved!" she said.

Yes, it was perfect, but Zanna was stuck in a life altering decision. She had to sleep with Grim Galdur the following night as payment for the things he gave her. What would she say to Baldur? Could she honestly continue to go into his hot air balloon now that Grim was living in her house? She couldn't sneak away, not anymore. She would have to somehow tell Baldur their friendship and love was over.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zannnnnna._

She opened her eyes and was lying in the basket of Baldur's balloon. She rose to her feet quickly and glanced around, "how did I get here?"

"I took the liberty of kidnapping you."

She stared at him like some blundered idiot.

"I'm kidding." He snickered.

"You must take me back home this instant."

He appeared serious now, "why?"

"I can't tell you."

"I see too that you've been working very hard. Your house looks different. How did you afford all of that stuff?"

She looked around and saw they were flying over an active volcano. "Where are we?"

"You're timid." He took her by the hand. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid you'll get mad."

"I'd never get mad at you."

"You say that you're with me all of the time, where were you when Grim Galdur came into my life?"

"Grim Galdur? I've never heard of him. These names are usually given to trolls."

"I invited a troll into my house. I thought you'd protect me, but you weren't there."

He stared at her for the longest time. "No, I'm not always with you, but I do come around you quite often. Why did you invite a troll into your house? It will never leave now."

"It promised me wealth."

"And you got your wish. Is that why you asked me if I would grant you riches?"

"It's you I want."

"I'd ask that you come away with me then, I will take you to the Elvin Queen and she will turn you into an elf. We can live together in the forest for centuries…"

"I just can't go and desert my parents, the troll still resides in their household!"

"The troll is not after them, it's after you, if you leave it will come searching for you. I can help you."

Grim climbed up over the side of the basket and jumped on Baldur's back. The two wrestled around and Grim proving the stronger one threw Baldur off of the balloon. Baldur fell into the volcano and into the lava.

"You tried to escape from me?" Grim growled, "now you will marry me this instant! We will return to your house and you will bear me sons!"

"How did you get here?"

"I clung to the side of the basket, how else? You're a slippery one. But I have you now!"

He grabbed hold of her wrist and landed the balloon clumsily. It crashed to the ground at the base of the volcano. Zanna got free and ran as hard as she could but he tackled her to the earth. There was a bright flash from the mouth of the volcano and Baldur appeared from it. The crystal he wore around his neck was glowing brilliantly. It protected him from being burned. He raced down the side and jumped on Grim. They wrestled for a while and the crystal shun directly on the troll who hollered out loud trying to shield his eyes. He started to change in the beam and lay on his side completely naked. He started to suck on his thumb and closed his eyes tightly.

Baldur glanced at Zanna and went over to her, he knelt down and took her in his arms. "I don't think you have to worry about that troll anymore, for he is now transformed into a human. Grim Galdur, your nemesis, is now powerless."

"I thought you were dead."

"Don't worry about me."

"And my family?"

"You will unfortunately find all of the riches gone, but their well being is safe."

She looked up at him, "I want you to take me to the forest you spoke of. Please take me there now…"

Grim stabbed Baldur with a long jagged piece of rock! Baldur's eye went wide and he fell over. Zanna screamed and held on to her love. Blood leaked out of his wound. She looked up at the sky, "please take me, don't let him die!"

Baldur reached up and tugged on her nightgown. "Don't do it! Stop this instance!"

"I will die in your place…"

A wound appeared on her stomach and the one on Baldur's back disappeared. She fell over and he took her in his arms again. "Dear, I told you not to do it. The power, the ancient Elvin power, can transfer pain of one person to the other. Look what you have done, you have gone and transferred that wound to yourself to save me."

"I didn't want you to suffer. Get Grim Galdur, don't let him get away."

Grim Galdur was gone. He had taken off after stabbing Baldur.

Zanna felt her life ebbing away…

"Don't close your eyes, Zanna." Baldur said, staring down at her. "Stay with me. We still have much to do."

"I love you, Baldur, I am so sorry for the things I have done."

"Don't be sorry, love." Now his voice was calmer and nearly a whisper. He watched her for a long time and realised she wasn't moving anymore. She was dead. He wasn't sure what to do. Her love was real, or else the transfer of wounds would never have happened. He lifted her up and carried her out of the wilderness and placed her body in the field, he stayed with her until the morning light arrived.

Some workers came by and discovered her.

Zanna was buried in the cemetery and Baldur visited her grave sight regularly. A new mansion was built on the outskirts of Latibær, and Baldur knew it was Grim Galdur, now going under the guise of Robbie Rotten. Baldur vowed to protect the town from him and used his powers to work as a super hero. He would hide his identity, he would never tell a soul about his past. He would go under the name of Sportacus…


End file.
